Technology
1G-ARM: An armored mech with a four pack missile launcher mounted on its shoulder and a high velocity impact rifle. Further investigation is required in order to analyze the true capabilities of this war vehicle. ' ' 2G-ARM: EXPUNGED ' ' 5GP-ARM: EXPUNGED ' ' 1G-AV: A heavily reinforced armored vehicle, capable of firing ballistic missiles and spraying a hail of bullets at anyone dumb enough to get too close or too far from it. The name stands for First Generation Armored Vehicle. These are manufactured in Salem Production Depot, and are the first generation of their kind. They move at relatively fast speeds, but are limited to very slow ones due to the nature of the close proximity Empyria entails. ' ' 2G-AV: A heavily reinforced armored vehicle, capable of firing ballistic missiles and spraying a hail of bullets at anyone dumb enough to get too close or too far from it. The name stands for Second Generation Armored Vehicle. As an improvement from the first generation, they sacrifice speed for more power and armor. A high explosive shell is also added to the tank’s arsenal. ' ' 3G-PIE: A singular device that, when used in conjunction with many others to form a perimeter, can heavily impair Abnormal abilities if not completely negate them. The name stands for Third Generation Paranormal Inhibition Equipment. These are found in the shape of tiny disks on the ground. Should one of them be broken or rendered unusable, the field of negation will disappear. ' ' 4G-BAR: A powerful weapon capable of discharging SIR. The name stands for Fourth Generation Bullpup Automatic Rifle. The standard magazine holds twelve rounds and is made for slow firing rate despite being semi automatic and counting as an assault rifle. If the trigger is snagged quickly too many times, the mechanism will jam due to the weight of the bolt. As a result, it is strictly frowned upon by instructors to snag the trigger. ' ' 7G-BAR: A sophisticated weapon capable of discharging SIR. The name stands for Seventh Generation Bullpup Automatic Rifle. They are manufactured in Salem Production Depot, and are the seventh generation of their line. These are the latest improvement in the line of BAR, with adjustable firing rates and an extended magazine. The trigger malfunction has also been removed, thus making it easier to utilize. The recoil is dampened due to the large stock in the back, making aiming easy as well. However, the range of it is also heavily reduced due to its short barrel. Thanks to the often close-quarter combat setting, this rarely poses a problem. ' ' 8G-SAP: An easily accessible sidearm capable of discharging SIR. The name stands for Eight Generation Semi Automatic Pistol. A design tested and improved upon for years, the pistol is capable of satisfying the most trigger happy of gunslingers. It is comparable to the long forgotten salvaged M9 Beretta as it holds up to sixteen 9mm rounds. "2G-RFP:" Standing for Second Generation Rapid Fire Pistol, this weapon discharges its 40 round magazine in merely 2 seconds. Its recoil is managed somewhat by a stock and foregrip, technically an SMG. It's used mainly shock troop regiments and to wipe out targets indoors. Being lightweight and easier to turn around with, it's sometimes favoured more than the 7G-BAR despite being less advanced. ' ' SIR: An acronym that stands for “Supernatural Inhibition Rounds”. These come in clips, magazines, or individual bullets. Customized for all kinds of weapons, the moment one of these embeds itself into an Abnormal, their latent powers become more difficult to bring out, if not completely repressed altogether.